When Clumsy People are Given Powerful Things
by glassneko
Summary: Definetly a humor fic. I crossed over gundam wing and sailor moon. But i stuck some fushigi yugi and team rocket in there too. Also some weird pairings...Read and find out.
1. Prologue In which Usagi is her usual clu...

PRELUDE  
-------  
  
"Oh no!" yelped Usagi. "I'm late for school again!" she quickly jumped out of bed and found her uniform. Unfortunately her broach fell and clattered to the floor. It started glittering and suddenly a bright white light came out of it. Luna ran into the room.  
"What happened! It felt like two dimensions just merged!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay now I know that was reeeeealy short. But that's just the prelude. The rest of the chapters are long! I swear! I already have two written out! BTW most of the time the ~*~ thing means just a switch in places. 


	2. Chapter 1 In which the pilots and scouts...

MAIN  
----  
  
  
Usagi walked down the street with Chibi-Usa, reading her new manga. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Usagi said not looking up.  
"Whatcha reading there Usagi?" the girl asked.   
"Oh! Minako! I'm sorry! I just bought this new issue. Look, it's 'Gundam Wing'!"  
"Oooh! Let's see! Let's see!" Minako grabbed the manga from Usagi and started flipping through it.   
"Oooh, I haven't read this one yet!" She said, literally bouncing with joy, alongside Usagi, who was glad to find her equally manga-obsessed friend. "But did you forget? We're supposed to meet at Makoto's to study! I bumped into you in the first place because I was hurrying not to be late." Usagi gasped.  
"Oh, No! I completely forgot! We'd better run!" she said taking Chibi-Usa's and Minako's hands and running down the street.  
  
"You're late," said Rei, with her arms crossed and her eyes shut. "Like usual."  
"I'm sorry Rei!" pleaded Usagi, bowing.  
"At any rate, we have decided to go study in the park today. It is so beautiful out side, there's no reason not to." Ami informed them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Tell me, why we are in Tokyo, again?" asked Hiro.  
"Duh," replied Duo. "Because they have the best manga shops here! I'm sure even you guys can find something that you'll like."  
"Hey! I like manga too!" pouted Quatre.  
  
***  
  
"Hee hee! See?! I told you, you would find something you liked!" smirked Duo at the bags of books, that Hiro, Trowa, and Wufei now sported, along with the ones that he and Quatre carried.  
"Baka." Hiro muttered under his breath.  
"What was that???" asked Duo not missing a beat.  
"Nothing." Hiro told him. "How about we find a park to read in?"  
"Sure. I know a nice one around here," said Trowa.   
"Hiiiiiirooooo!"  
"Ack! My ears!" yelled Wufei. "What was that blood-curdling shriek?!"  
"I think I know," said Hiro, with a worried look on his face. "RUN!" All five of them broke into a run heading to the park. They were hiding behind some children's play equipment, getting quite a few stares from child and mother, but they didn't care. As long as they could escape that annoying baka, they would   
be okay.  
"Hiro! I found you! You know, you forgot to tell me where you were going today! I had to get my, um, detective to find you!" Relena said poking her head down from above, her hair hanging over.  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to come with us." Hiro told her calmly.  
"God, she's dillusional," speculated Trowa, to the other pilots.  
"Yeah, I know. You would think she'd get the idea after, what, 20 rejections." Quatre replied.  
"Hey, look!" Relena said pointing past the pilots. Which in turn made her fall off the structure. No one helped her up. "Hiro?" she whimpered. But he ignored her. She got up anyway and hung off his arm.   
"Look, it's Sailor Moon!" she told them pointing again. All of the boys turned around and could see the Usagi and her four companions walking through the park.  
  
Hearing the words 'Sailor Moon' the girls had all looked at them and now stopped walking. Duo, Quatre and Relena quickly ran up to them, all getting their Sailor Moon manga out with pens. Just then Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Chibi-Usa all started jumping up and down yelling.  
"Oh my god! It's the Gundam Pilots!" they shrieked.  
"Who?" asked Ami quietly. They also started whipping out manga and pens.  
"Will you sign this?"  
"How did you know I was Sailor Moon?"  
"Can I touch your odangoes?"  
"Uh, have you seen your hair?"  
"Will you sign this?"  
"Plus the fact that all of your friends look the same."  
"Can I touch your braid?" The scene was a whirl with questions, pens, books, hands and hair. Very soon the whole crowd had moved over to where the other pilots were standing in shocked disbelief.  
*touchy feeley, touchy feeley *   
"I told you Trowa didn't use *that* much hair spray!"  
"I told you that Hiro did!"  
  
Just then Usagi's broach fell off and opened. The crystal started glittering and then a bright flash of light split the two groups of people. They realized that the dimensions were back to normal again...the only problem was...they were in the wrong ones!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa. What just happened?" asked Duo, shocked.  
"Well, Usagi's broach fell off and apparently they got transported elsewhere," Trowa stated matter-of-factly.  
"You are the master of the obvious," Duo said, very sarcastically. Just then, Luna and Artemis ran up.  
"Argh! No! It's what I feared!" They got taken to the wrong dimension!" Luna exclaimed.  
"That cat is talking!?!?" yelped Wufei, jumping behind a very thin tree, that did nothing to conceal him.  
"Well, duh. Haven't you ever read Sailor Moon?" asked Duo.  
"No," Wufei stated, like it should have been obvious.  
"What's wrong Luna? Where did they go?" Quatre asked.  
"They went back to your dimension and you're still stuck here! And it couldn't have come at a worse time. A new enemy is here! You'll have to fight them."  
"Well, I'm sure we can handle them," Hiro told the cats.  
"Uh...there's a catch. You have to do it like they would."  
"Huh?" asked Duo with a very confused 'Duo' look on his face.  
"You have to transform."  
"What!?"  
"Why can't we just shoot them?" Hiro asked, looking sad and confused. And pouting. (very cute let me tell you)  
"Here. Use these wands," Luna told them revealing a pile of wands on the ground that hadn't been there before.  
"Oooh! Oooh! I want to be Sailor Moon!" Relena said diving for the wand. Trowa was faster. He grabbed them all. "You get to be Chibi-Moon. All in agreement?" he asked everyone else. They all nodded. He handed her the wand. She whimpered.  
"But I wanted to be Sailor Moon." No one paid her any attention.  
"Hiro, you can be Mercury. Duo, you can be Venus. Quatre, you can be Jupiter. Wufei you can be   
Mars. And I will be Moon." He told them subsequently handing out the wands. "Any arguments?" he asked, using the Hiro Yui Death Glare (tm).  
"Hey! That's my glare!" Hiro called out. Trowa looked at him (still glaring).  
"You have to admit, he does it pretty well," Duo whispered. Hiro pouted, but kept quiet.  
"Well now that that's settled, what do we do now?" Trowa asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Where are we!?" Usagi shrieked loudly starting to cry.  
"Calm down. Look Ami's doing something with her computer, she'll figure it out," Makoto comforted her.  
"Well it would seem that the time space continuum, from the effects of the ginzuishou, seems to have been distorted, when the ginzuishou encountered the shock from the hit, fixing the dimensional merge but also shaking up people- us for example- and displacing us from our original places to a different random dimension." Ami said. "What I don't get is how the first two dimensions merged in the first place."  
"Umm...that was my fault. I dropped it this morning," Usagi told them quietly. "But where are we?!" Usagi shrieked again.  
"Um...well...to tell you the truth...I don't know," Ami said putting away her computer. "I guess we should just find someone to ask."  
"Oh yeah, we'll just find some one and ask, 'What dimension are we in?' They'll probably lock us up," Minako stated sarcastically.  
"Do you have a better idea?" asked Rei.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the all for now folks (sorry, couldn't resist). BTW I don't really dislike Relena. She's just so easy to make fun of. I also think her pink limo is COOL!(but this is coming from the person who wants her hair dyed pink) I like pink. So what?! You got a problem with that?! I'll set my muses on you! Some of them are very dangerous. Check my profile. (and while you're there check out my other stories!) BTW I had all the quotes indented, but putting it on the site screwed it up.  
  
Ja matta! 


	3. Chapter 2 In which the pilots get to be ...

"Call out 'Your planet crystal power, MAKE-UP!" Luna told the group. They did.  
"Whoa!" yelled Duo. "That was so weird! Ugh. This doesn't fit. And the skirt is not a good thing," he commented. Trowa's hair looked really weird in the really small pigtails, and Quatre's didn't look a lot better in a ponytail- if you could call it that. Relena was the only one who looked half-decent, but that was only because the outfit was more anatomically fitting, and her hair would actually go into pigtails. They all looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
*10 minutes later *  
Everyone was still laughing.  
"Uh, I can't wait anymore!" said Luna. She jumped up and scratched Relena across the face, figuring she would make the most noise (and would be the least likely to kill her on the spot!). Luna was right. Relena burst out screeching and bawling.  
"Ahhhh! What did you have to do that for!" Hiro started strangling the cat. Luna bit him and he dropped her.  
"I need to get you to do something besides just laughing. You have to go find our enemy and defe-"  
"Hey! Where'd Wufei go?" Duo asked, obviously not listening. Luna fell over.  
"Hey, you're right. I haven't seen him since we transformed," said Hiro. Just then there was a noise from the tree above them. They all looked up. Wufei was sitting in the tree.  
"Damn it!" he swore. "Well, now that you've seen me I might as well tell you, I'm not coming down. You will kill me before I go out in public dressed like this!" he yelled down. Hiro took out his gun and aimed it upwards.  
"Well, don't shoot him!" gasped Trowa realizing that the borderline psychopath very well could. "How important is Mars anyway?"  
"You need all the scouts working together if you want to defeat your enemy." Luna said, mentally lowering Wufei out of the tree, while he freaked out at the prospect of floating through the air. By the time he reached the ground, he was curled in a fetal position whimpering pitifully.  
"Just great!" scowled Hiro. "Now we're not going to be able to get anything out of him all day!" Hiro dragged Wufei into one of the children's play-structures, by his collar.  
  
Just then,   
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To save the world from devastation,"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!" They all just stared. A'couple minutes later.  
  
"Team Rocket?"  
"Gundam Wing?"  
"Sailor Moon?" They all said at once.  
"Okay, you seem to know we're Team Rocket. Who or what exactly are you?" asked Jesse, staring at their weird outfits.  
"We're the Gundam Pilots," Hiro told them..."and company," he added remembering Relena. "The only reason we're dressed like this is because we're trying to help this world, since the sailor scouts have been stuck in our world.  
"Uhh... yeah...whatever gets you through the night," Jesse said while turning around to leave. She heard a gun cock. She spun around to Hiro's gun in her face.  
"Say that again," he threatened, using the Hiro Yui Death Glare (TM). She quickly reconsidered her choice of actions.  
"I'm very sorry!" she pleaded dropping to her knees. "Please don't shoot me! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" she went shoujo sparkly and very gracefully flipped her hair. Hiro put away his gun and helped her up.  
"Your name's Jesse right?" he asked still holding her hand.  
"Yes. And you- you're Hiro," she said. He picked her up into his arms. She giggled a little. He started walking off.  
"Hiro!" Duo called out. Hiro paid him no attention. "Aren't you going to do something, Trowa?"  
"What would you have me do? He's obviously indisposed. I don't think he'll be of any help from now on. Anyway, Luna, where are these enemies we're supposed to fight?"   
  
James and Meowth looked at each other, and then started pigging out on all the food Makoto had brought for the girls' picnic, in the background.  
  
"Well, actually, to put it bluntly-" Luna started.  
"We don't know," interrupted Artemis.  
"We don't even know who they are."  
"We just feel an evil presence."  
"Then how are we supposed to fight them?!" snapped Duo.  
"Oh, they'll show up...eventually," Artemis told them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The group of sailor girls walked around the strangely old, Chinese, looking city. Suddenly three horses rode up. On one there was a very bishy guy and a shorter girl wearing a school uniform. On another horse a very good-looking guy rode as well. And on the third horse a guy with strange hair and a scar across his face rode.  
"Miaka?!"  
"Sailor Moon?!" The girls exclaimed at once. The three guys on the horses just looked at each other, with confused looks on their faces. Miaka jumped down and started poking Usagi, while she poked back. Minako jumped on the horse with Tamahome. Rei stood beside Hotohori's horse and did the sparkly shoujo thing with a hair flip and head tilt. Hotohori jumped right down. He lifted her up onto his horse. Makoto gazed at Chichiri, and said quietly to herself,  
"He looks just like my old senpai!" Chichiri rode over and asked,  
"Do you want a ride?" Makoto popped out of her daze.  
"Oh! Of course!" Chichiri hopped down and lifted her gently up on the horse.   
"We had better get these travelers back to the castle," Hotohori said.  
"How did you know I was Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked Miaka, a bit ticked that two groups of people had both plainly seen that she was Sailor Moon.  
"Are you serious? Like anyone could mistake your hair! Plus when you hang around with people who also look like the other sailor scouts what do you expect people to think? I mean you don't even wear masks or anything!" They all started walking back to the castle.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey. Hey! HEY! Would you wake up already!" Zoisaito shook Kunzaito by the shoulders. "Urgh." Zoisaito leant back against the wall in the Dark Kingdom's (now empty) Throne Room. He had just woken up moments before with the other three kings lying beside him. He could feel that Metallia was gone from this realm. And Beryl too. At that he literally leapt for joy. It had been so long since he had been able to do whatever he wanted. He went and sat in Beryl's throne. Just then he noticed that Nefuraito was waking up. Zoisaito quickly conjured a sword and stood beside him, with the sword hanging over his chest, very close. Nefuraito opened his eyes and gasped.  
"Now listen to me and listen to me well, or you're going to find yourself with a sword through your chest." Nefuraito nodded. Zoisaito smiled. "Swear to me right now that you will never do anything to hurt me, or Kunzaito, or even think of hurting me, or Kunzaito, ever!" Zoisaito jerked the sword closer.  
"I swear! I swear!"  
"Good, now I am going to bind your life to that oath so that if you break it, you will die. It's a trick Kunzaito taught me." Zoisaito waved his hands and uttered a few words and the stepped away. Nefuraito moaned in pain. "I wouldn't think about it for now. Makes it easier." Just then Zoisaito caught a movement from Kunzaito out of the corner of his eye. Zoisaito rushed to his side. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" He eased Kunzaito up into a sitting position. Suddenly Zoisaito heard a groan from Jedaito. He rushed over and quickly performed the same spell he did with Nefuraito. It wasn't as necessary, but still comforting to have the knowledge that Jedaito wouldn't attack him either.  
  
By now all the kings were fully conscious. Zoisaito and Kunzaito were making out over by Beryl's throne, and getting closer to doing more. Nefuraito was groaning in pain on the floor.  
"Okay, what the hell is wrong with Nefuraito?!" Kunzaito suddenly asked in annoyance.  
"Oh, nothing. He's just having trouble with the fact that he can't get back at me for killing him. He'll be okay once he stops thinking about it." Zoisaito told him calmly, and then started kissing him passionately.  
"Um...Could you guys tell me what happened?" Jedaito piped up. "I mean, I thought Beryl imprisoned me in that crystal forever. How am I alive again? And what happened to Metallia?"  
"I don't know," Zoisaito told him. "All I know is that when I woke up, you three were lying beside me and Metallia, and Beryl were gone. Along with everything else. You guys woke up just a couple minutes after I did." He started kissing Kunzaito again. Jedaito just stared.  
"Hold on a minute," Kunzaito said, and stopped kissing. "Would you stop, Zoisaito?" He looked down at Zoisaito who was still kissing his neck. After a second he got the idea, and stopped.  
"Fine," he said and started pouting.  
"Oh stop that," Kunzaito said gently. Zoisaito stopped. "Okay, we need to figure out what happened. Apparently Metallia and Beryl are gone. That stands to reason the Sailor scouts or someone else defeated them. At any rate, I think we're free." At that all three of them broke into cheers. Nefuraito was still writhing on the ground.  
"Isn't there anything you can do to fix him?" Kunzaito asked Zoisaito.  
"I only did the same thing to him as I did to Jedaito here, and he's not having any problems. Maybe if he would stop thinking about trying to kill me!" he directed this last part at Nefuraito louder than the rest. "Than he wouldn't have that problem!" he yelled.  
"Oh. You used that spell I taught you," Kunzaito cooed. "But still, can you blame him? You did kill him?" Zoisaito fumed.  
"Yes. I. Can. Blame. Him," he said between clenched teeth, with his eyes closed, and his fists balled. "But he can't hurt us now. So it's okay. Can we get out of here? This place really creeps me out," he said with a real change of attitude.  
"Maybe we should find the Sailor Scouts and find out if they actually did defeat Beryl. Or if they're dead. You know, maybe Beryl won, and is ruling the earth right now," Jedaito reasoned. At this point Nefuraito had stopped groaning.  
"Hold on a second. I'm free right?" Nefuraito asked. They all nodded at him. Jedaito said,   
"Probably." But Zoisaito clamped his hand over Jedaito's mouth.   
"He is free!" Zoisaito hissed at Jedaito.  
"Except from you Zoisaito," Nefuraito scowled to the side. "I have to find Naru!" he concluded, jumping up. Jedaito looked in confusion as the other two shook their heads in disgust.  
"Whatever. Go. Just leave us alone," Zoisaito said. Nefuraito straightened up.  
"See you in hell, you bitch, Zoisaito!" he said maliciously to Zoisaito. "Kunzaito, Jedaito, goodbye," he said looking at each of them in turn, and then teleporting away.  
"Who the hell is Naru?" Jedaito asked.  
"Oh, I forgot you weren't here when that happened. Naru is some mortal girl he fell in love with," Zoisaito told him.  
"And, you killed Nefuraito?" Jedaito asked.  
"Oh yeah, One of my more enjoyable pursuits."  
"God, I knew you two weren't on the best terms but I didn't think you'd go as far as killing him! Remind me not to get on your bad side. At any rate, I am out of here. I'll see if I can find a decent house, and I'll try to live in this time. It shouldn't be too hard, not with magic on my side. Farewell." with that he teleported away.  
"He always was articulate wasn't he?" Zoisaito asked Kunzaito, the only one left. "Let's get out of here." He teleported both of them to the middle of Tokyo.  
  
"I think we should try to find the Sailor Scouts," Kunzaito said.  
"Whatever you want," Zoisaito agreed snuggling up to his partner's shoulder. "Uh, but first can we change our clothes?" They were still wearing their Dark Kingdom uniforms and looked quite out of place in modern day Tokyo.  
"Sure." Kunzaito snapped his fingers and both of their uniforms changed to normal clothes.  
"Ugh. You always did have the worst fashion sense." Kunzaito looked hurt. "I mean... when it comes to me," Zoisaito quickly amended, changing his outfit at the same time. "You look great!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Well, that was chapter two. How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought. There is more to come. I'll probably get the next chapter up tomorrow, but reviews will definitely help! (hint hint, nudge nudge, push push, kick kick!) BTW it is set after the end of the sm and gw series. Until next time! Ja matta! 


	4. Chapter 3 In which Usagi and Relena get ...

"Umm. Usagi? As much fun as they are having, don't you think we should try to get back to our world?"   
Ami asked, motioning to the other girls on the horses.  
"Can we bring them with us?" Usagi asked looking at the boys.  
"You have a boyfriend. Remember him? You know, Mamoru? Your soul mate?"  
"Fine. But I can fantasize, can't I?" Ami rolled her eyes.  
"Can I just see your broach?"  
"Sure," Usagi said handing it to Ami. She promptly dropped it on the ground. It started that now   
familiar glittering and then shone the bright light again. Suddenly all five of them, plus the three boys, plus   
Miaka were standing in a control room for what looked to be a space station. They could see the stars   
beyond a plate of glass on one side, and on the other there was a complicated looking control system, and a   
window showing the inside of a colony. On one side there was a door, and on the opposite there was a   
window showing many people busily working.  
"This is closer. At least this is the Gundam Wing universe. The one we first collided with. But, now we   
have four extra people."  
"Oh, we don't mind," Miaka said. The rest of them nodded.  
"But how do you know that this is the Gundam Wing universe anyway?" Minako asked suspiciously.  
"Because I just saw Noin and Zechs over there," Ami said pointing at the window to the other room.  
"How do you know about Noin and Zechs anyway?" Minako asked, still curious at how Ami knew all   
about Gundam wing suddenly.  
"Maybe I have some reading tastes you don't know about. That's not the point. The point is that this is   
not the right dimension so we have to keep trying.  
"Wait!" Usagi yelled. "I want to talk to Zechs. He was always my favorite." Usagi ran off through the   
door.  
"Everyone stick together, or you might get stuck here!" Ami yelled running after her. Everyone   
followed.  
"Zechs, I'm Usagi. How do you do?" Usagi greeted Zechs, when she caught up with him. She went   
shoujo sparkly and tilted her head letting her hair fall gracefully behind her. He gazed starry eyed at her.  
"Uh, I'm Zechs."  
"Yes, I already know that."  
"You're Usagi aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Ugh, this is pathetic," Ami said dropping the broach again. In the background they could hear Noin   
sighing in exasperation.  
"Oh well," she said, "Une was always better in bed anyway. Hey Une! C'mere a minute, would'ja?" she   
called out, as the crystal's light blocked out their vision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I'm not waiting any longer. It's been 20 minutes!" Trowa said, standing up. They were all sitting on the   
ground spread out around the general area. Hiro and Jesse were off behind a tree. Wufei was still huddled   
under the structure, whining pitifully.  
"Yeah. This is pathetic," said Duo. "Everyone who sees us laughs at us, and it's uncomfortable. Plus   
it's boring."  
"I don't want to be a Sailor Scout anymore!" Relena whined.  
"Wait a minute... How do we get these outfits off?"  
"I'm not telling you, until you defeat the enemy," Luna said smugly.  
"I think you should reconsider," Trowa told her using Hiro's glare again. She laughed nervously.  
"Uhh...If you really need to leave, then just think about yourself in your normal clothes." Just then   
Zoisaito and Kunzaito appeared floating in the air in front of them.  
"That's your enemy! Wait a minute... I thought you guys were dead!" Luna yelled. The Gundam boys   
charged at the unsuspecting kings, anyway. They simply teleported away. They reappeared where the   
boys used to be standing.  
"Why are you attacking us anyway?" Zoisaito asked, them looking hurt.  
"Because they told us to." Quatre said, pointing at Luna and Artemis.  
"Do you always do everything they tell you to do?" Zoisaito jeered. "And what are you wearing?!" He   
said, noticing that they were not the sailor scouts, yet they were still dressed like them. He burst into   
laughter.  
"Stop laughing!" Hiro glared at them. Zoisaito still kept laughing and Kunzaito started laughing too.   
Hiro pulled out a gun, and put it in Zoisaito's face. He stopped laughing and darted around Hiro's back and   
put Hiro's own gun at his back.  
"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you," Zoisaito told him menacingly. Hiro was in shock from seeing   
this stranger move faster than he could.  
"How did you do that?!" he yelped.   
"Hee hee. I'm talented. What are you guys doing in sailor fuku's, anyway?"  
"It's not our fault. Those dumb cats made us, when the real scouts disappeared into another dimension."   
Duo said. Kunzaito chuckled to himself.  
"Oh. It makes sense now. We were brought back to the Dark Kingdom's dimension because it was the   
closest one to where we were. I knew we couldn't really be killed while we were working for Queen Beryl,   
because she hadn't really used our souls. If she had, we would have been able to stop working for her   
anytime we wished. I figured she had trapped us in some other dimension. That jolt to the crystal must   
have forced us back there. And once we were there we could use all of our powers," he told them. Zoisaito   
nodded fervently, even though you could see that he had no idea what Kunzaito was talking about.  
"So are all the kings back?" Relena asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" Kunzaito asked.  
"I was just wondering. Jedaito was always so hot."  
"You know, I could call him up. He doesn't have a girlfriend," Zoisaito told her still holding Hiro's gun   
at his back. Hiro was looking nervous at the fact that no one else seemed to think it was a big deal that   
there was a gun at his back.  
"WHAT!" Duo yelped. "Relena actually likes someone besides Hiro?" Duo said wide-eyed and open-  
mouthed. Relena blushed slightly. Zoisaito closed his eyes for a couple seconds.  
"Well... he'll probably come. He has nothing better to do."  
  
Just then, Naru and Umino walked into the clearing saw them, and stopped. Naru looked at Zoisaito for a   
second and then ran at him ready to punch him.  
"You're the one who killed Nefuraito!" she screamed at him. Zoisaito let go of Hiro and quickly threw   
him at her.  
"Calm down! He's alive again! He's actually looking for you. He should be here any second. He   
always could find you irrationally quickly," Zoisaito told her rolling his eyes. She recovered from having   
Hiro thrown at her. Hiro stood up, a bit disgruntled at being thrown. Jessie ran to his side, and draped   
herself over him.  
"Really?" Naru went starry-eyed. Zoisaito nodded. Just then, Nefuraito ran into the clearing.  
"Naru! I found you," he said.  
"Oh, Nefuraito! I love you. Never leave me again."  
"I won't," he told her. Zoisaito mouthed mockingly in the background.  
"Hey! What about me?" Umino asked a bit put out.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Umino! But I just love Nefuraito so much. If you love me, you'll know what this means   
to me and let me go.  
  
"At any rate, we just wanted to know what happened. We'll be on our way." Zoisaito said, glaring   
daggers at Nefuraito. Before they could leave, though, Jedaito appeared in front of them.  
"What do you want now, Zoisaito?" he asked looking slightly annoyed.  
Don't look at me. Talk to the blond chick over there. You might get yourself a date," he pointed at   
Relena, who in turn blushed, again. "Honey, can we go get a cappuccino?" Zoisaito asked, hanging off   
Kunzaito.  
"Of course, my sweet." They linked arms and teleported away, leaving everyone else staring open-  
mouthed after them.  
"You want to go to dinner, sometime?" Jedaito asked Relena. She giggled.  
"Sure. What about now?" She entwined her arm through Jedaito's and they walked off.  
"Do you want to go get that chocolate parfait?" Naru asked Nefuraito.  
"Sure." They walked off together. Umino stared after them, sighed, and walked away.  
  
"So can we change back now?" Quatre asked.  
"Uhh, I guess so," Luna told them a bit shocked from that encounter. Right then Tuxedo Mask jumped   
into the clearing. He grabbed Trowa and jumped into the air. He landed in a tree and then looked down.  
"Hold on a minute! You're not Sailor Moon!" He dropped Trowa, who subsequently grabbed a branch   
and swung himself on to it, to avoid falling on the ground.  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Trowa shouted up at the masked stranger.  
"You're definitely not Sailor Moon. If she ever performed with that grace I would die," Tuxedo mask   
told Trowa. "What are you doing in her fuku though?"  
"Argh! It's not my choice! Those dumb cats made us!" Trowa jumped the remaining, perhaps, 10 feet   
to the ground. Tuxedo mask started to laugh at the sight of the three remaining pilots dressed up in Sailor   
fukus.  
"Stop laughing!" Duo yelled up.  
"Umm," Tuxedo Mask started, "Can you tell me where the real scouts are?"  
"Well actually, we don't know exactly, but we do know that they're in another dimension," answered   
Quatre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well that was chapter 3. If you like it please review! It took a lot longer than I thought it would to get   
up...but it made it eventually! So it's all good! There will be more, although I'm not sure how I want to   
end this... and there will be more pairings! 


End file.
